I'm Here Now' Robin x Lucina One-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: It's been six years since Robin defeated Grima and disappeared. When Morgan can't find the answers she wants about her father, will she hold it against Lucina? And when will Robin come back- if he even does at all?


Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem

Lucina was sitting at her study when five year-old Morgan toddled up. "Mommy, I had a bad dream."

Lucina turned away from her study. "What was it, Morgan?"

"I dreamed about monsters under the bed trying to eat me."

Lucina couldn't help but smirk at her daughter's childish worries. She picked up Morgan and put her on her lap. "You can sleep with me later."

"But why not now?"

Lucina grimaced. "Because I have some work to do."

Morgan opened her mouth in protest before Lucina interrupted her. "It'll just take a minute. Go wait in bed until then."

Lucina put her head on her desk and sighed as Morgan went back to bed. She looked at the sketch of Robin she had absentmindedly scribbled on the paper. _When will you come back..?_

Robin had disappeared about six years ago after slaying Grima. Lucina had found out she was carrying Morgan that very same day, but hadn't the chance to tell him so before he vanished. She had wanted to tell him after Grima was gone as they were heading home. But that never happened. As Robin struck the last blow and she found out he would disappear if doing so, she had screamed out the truth. However, it was lost in all the commotion. As he vanished into thin air, she had slumped to the ground, utterly defeated.

It had been six long years since that happened. Lucina had no idea where the Morgan from the future went. And what hurt Lucina the most was that Morgan didn't even know what the word "father" meant. No one had ever taught her the concept. To her, all the other childrens' fathers were men that lived with their mothers. Yet, at the same time, Lucina was dreading Morgan finally asking what a father was and then asking who her father was. She didn't want to tell Morgan that he wasn't here. That he disappeared. Hopefully, she still had a few more years.

Lucina got up from her study and went over to where Morgan's bed was. Lucina smiled. Morgan was already asleep in her own bed.

Lucina sighed and settled into her own bed. _Robin, come home. It's been six years already…_

**Lucina smiled softly to herself as she saw Morgan playing with little Severa and Inigo. **

"So, you're going to be the Wyvern Rider," Severa told Inigo. "Then me and Morgan will be the Shepherds."

"But I don't wanna be the Wyvern Rider!" Inigo protested. "I want to be the good guys!"

Severa's father, Gaius, stepped in to stop the squabble. "Look, why don't you take turns being the Shepherds? This way, I don't have to hear you fight."

"All right," Severa told Inigo. "You're still the Wyvern Rider, but you can be the Shepherds next turn."

"Why did Gaius step in?" Morgan asked.

"Well, he's my father. Of course he'd step in," Severa said haughtily.

Lucina froze.

"What's a father?" Morgan asked.

Severa and Inigo stared at her incredulously. "A father is someone who your mother loves and lives with. Everyone has a father," Inigo told her.

"I don't," Morgan said. "We're by ourselves."

Lucina got up. "Come on, Morgan. Let's go."

"Of course you have a father," Severa snorted. "There can't be babies without fathers."

"What?" Morgan seemed confused.

Gaius stepped back in. "Now, Severa. This is none of your business."

"Babies are born because the mother loves the father," Inigo said. "If you had no father, then you wouldn't be born."

"Inigo," Olivia scolded. "Drop it. This is none of your business."

"Morgan," Lucina said while tugging on her arm.

Morgan spun around, looking angry. "I have a father?"

The whole clearing was dead silent. Gradually, everyone except for Lucina and Morgan began to retreat into their tents.

Lucina stuttered, unable to answer. "Now, Morgan-"

"You lied!" Morgan yelled.

"Why don't we talk about this inside out tent-"

"No," Morgan interrupted. "You lied to me." Her tone was pure accusation.

"I can explain, Morgan."

Nothing was said for a few moments.

"Where's my father?"

"I-I can't say."

"Where?!" Her tone was infuriated.

"I don't know!" Lucina yelled. Lucina hugged Morgan as hard as she could. "I don't know…" she murmured.

"Did he not want me?" Morgan asked, starting to cry.

"No, of course he wanted you. He just… had to leave," Lucina told her. "He didn't even know you were going to be born."

Morgan started to cry harder. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Lucina murmured. "Your grandfather's still looking for him."

"Will her ever come back..?" Morgan murmured, all her tears spent.

"I hope so…" Lucina led her towards their tent where Morgan took a long nap.

**Lucina sighed. **Everyone in the camp was avoiding her ever since that confrontation a month ago. It was almost impossible to have a normal conversation with anyone. And those normal conversation didn't last long.

Lucina opened the tent flap and went to Morgan's bed. She was snoring slightly, her chest falling up and down with each tiny breath. Lucina smiled and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. "Time to wake up," she whispered in Morgan's ear.

Morgan stirred and sat up. "Can't I sleep longer?" she begged.

Lucina smiled. Morgan had stopped being angry at her weeks ago. Forgiven wasn't quite the word. More like truce. Morgan would still talk to her without hostility.

"Nope. I'm afraid you have to get up."

Morgan yawned and stretched her slim arms. "I'll be playing with Noir and Gerome."

Lucina spent a moment putting together a few papers before going out. She calmly watched as Morgan played with Noir and Gerome.

Suddenly, Chrom walked into camp with a proud look displayed on his face. Lucina froze when she saw who was behind him. The white hair, the grey eyes, the tall figure, the mysterious coat. It couldn't be.

She broke into a run. The man ran out to meet her halfway. He hugged her as hard as he could. "I'm back," he whispered into her ear.

Tears started to stream down her face. "You've been gone so long."

"But I'm here now. And that's what matters," he told her, a kind look reflecting off his eyes.

Morgan walked up. "Mommy, who's this?"

Robin squatted down and patted her on the head. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

Lucina squinted at him through her tears. "Wait, you knew?"

He looked back at her. "Yes. You told me right before I disappeared."

"You heard..?" she murmured.

Robin smiled kindheartedly. "I heard everything."

Morgan frowned. "Mommy, who is this man? And why are you crying?"

Lucina wiped her eyes. "He's someone you'll get to know quite well, Morgan."

Robin picked Morgan up and spun her around. "I'm your father, Morgan," he whispered.

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

He smiled and chuckled. "Really."

Morgan hugged him. "Daddy…"

Lucina smiled. _He's here now. And that's all that matters._

Fin

I know, I know. Y'all who read my previous fics I bet will be like, "But you hate Robin/Lucina!". I did this as a request, and I can't help but admit that I like Robin x Lucina just a _little _bit. Only because the game makes it really cute. I can also relate to Morgan since I don't know my father, either. Although, unlike Morgan, I'm just like "whatever." And the children don't know what sex is. They think about it the same way I did before I got _The Talk _(and yes, I put that in caps and italics). Basically, if a mommy and daddy love each other very much, the mommy will magically have a baby. Of course, that's not what I think now. I dedicate this to The Elder Manakete for requesting this and all. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
